Anticipation
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: The anticipation was building up as Will and Spider waited for the time portal to completely materialize.


**A/N **Please listen to Breaking Benjamin - Dear Agony.

* * *

Spider grew restless.

The anticipation of going home was making him become ency.

Spider paced back and forth from the bridge then wandered about the room much to Will's amusement.

Years and years and years worth of patiently wearing had thinned his patience knowing that today was the end of the timeline and the planet that they called 'home'.

The implosion of the planet would end his existence not just Robot and the Jupiter 2.

Ending his current agony as a mutant forever and only start Will's agony watching his family living from afar.

It was a appealing thought.

Spider was amusing to Will in a simple regard waiting for the end to come to his doorstep. Sometimes pacing back and forth with a whine, a whimper, or complaints to himself regarding a end to each hapless adventurer's problem that had thrown their small but fragile existence into uncertainty. Will found those memories fonder than how they were before. Now, he wasn't make a noise but silently pacing making shapes that had no distinct name.

The old monster finally picked a place to remain in the background eying at where the astronavigator hole had always remained.

Robot came up the stair steps then their attention shifted toward him.

"I have apprehended and left two intruders below in the residential deck." Robot announced.

"Oh heavens no!" Spider whined. "Can we not stop what we are doing and see what kind of trouble these newcomers are in, my dear son?" he folded his arms. "We have waited **long**_ enough _to avoid this Hell."

"We're not, Doctor Smith." Will said. "Robot, I like you to return them to their ship."

"I have." Robot said.

"But, you just said they are in the residential deck." Spider pointed out.

"Affirmative." Robot said.

"Please, make sense." Spider said. "The lack of logic in this is giving me a headache."

"There is logic." Robot replied.

"Robot, who are they?" Will asked.

"Major Don West and Professor John Robinson." Robot announced.

Silence. It echoed from the bridge to the residential deck. It reeked through the darkness to the light. Will wore disgust then looked down toward the contraption from below. His face was downcast toward the machine. There was no happiness, no glee, no excitement. All that he wore was contempt.

A expression that the spider found himself recoiling at from inside. A expression that he was all to familiar to. Will had became his puppet to the point that he were similar to Smith before Spider was born. And Spider found that he didn't like it. It horrified him more than anything.

Spider began to slowly approach the console then looked up toward the lift holding the young boy. In that moment, he was seeing a young boy instead of a old man. A sharp feeling yanked out a cord of pain that came from the heart. As a child, he once used to call that regret. A young boy that he had wronged, betrayed, and manipulated to become his puppet. Someone; he could have been friends with at one point in time if the major hadn't forced him to come along. They were all robbed of a opportunity. But, there was no turning back.

Then the image of Will as a young boy in his space suit was gone replaced by a middle-aged man in a white tank top, fingerless gloves, disheveled hair, and long black pants with pockets. He was a person that had became disfigured by resentment and determination to save his family at all costs. Something that Spider wished he was and could be but his flaws could not allow him to be. Will was completely recognizable from the boy that then-Smith laid eyes on over thirty years ago.

Now, he had to mend the wound that he may have a hand in happening. Resolved conflicts before death was always one of his favorite death. Forgiveness, joyful reunions, and-he feared it was already too late for them to be the same page. Smith looked aside contemplating this plan. Will had helped him up to this point. So before he ate him, his personal affairs had to be in order.

"He came back for you." Was all Smith said looking up toward Will.

"Too late." Will said.

"Go down to him, my dear son." He looked toward the mutant from across him. "I will keep watch."

"Eh," Will winced. "I don't want to."

"Please?"

"No."

"William."

"No."

"William."

"I don't want to!"

"William, this man is your creator." Spider argued. "Your sire. Your inventor. You are his spawn."

"No." Will said.

"Then I shall implore you to." Spider said. "He has to know, my dear son."

"He should have known when he walked through." Will said.

"Arrogance is bliss." Spider said.

"It's not." Will said.

"You're standing high and mighty up there ignoring the one person who needs to be listened to." Then he calmly added, for effect, with emphasis. "Just. Like. _Him_."

Will froze looking up from the console as realization dawned on him then he looked toward the older man, apologetically.

"I am sorry," Will said. "I just. . . Can't face him. It sounds cowardly-"

"It's not." Spider replied. "It's human. That is resentment as we have spoken of earlier."

"I can't do it." Will lowered his head.

Spider's features softened in pity.

"He has to know the party responsible for the time bubble. Think of him as a child." Will snickered over the helpful suggestion by the spider as he raised his head up. "In many ways, William. . ." Spider let the word lay there allowing the younger man to look up toward him. "You are the one part responsible for him walking out of your life."

Spider winced, then stepped back as Will glared him.

"Not that you pushed him away as a child." he shook his hands. "That is _not _what I am saying."

"I didn't push him away." Will said, looking toward Spider with a frown.

"Then don't push him away, now," Spider said.

Will looked down toward the portal that was growing in size. It was almost big enough. Almost. He looked up toward the older man.

"Why?" Will asked.

"I don't want to be left alone with a man who will not believe me." Spider said. "Please. Please, talk to him."

He clasped his hands together into his lap.

"He will listen to you this time and he shall acknowledge you exist because you are adult. That your ideas aren't just fantasy as per your hardworking functioning proof." He pointed toward the time portal within the hole of the astronavigator. "Please, don't throw me into the position that you used to be in thirty years ago. Spare my last existence of that. Spare me."

"Alright." Will said. "But, I won't like it."

"Neither do I," Spider replied, bitterly, but reflectively. "I dislike the people that we had to become to get here."

Will lowered the lift down to the floor then slid the barrier door and came out then approached the steps leading down. He turned then stopped and held his hand up turning toward Robot. Robot wheeled back wagging his laser blaster arm like it were a tail but very confused.

"Robot, remain on the bridge." Will said. "I have to do this alone."

"Affirmative." Robot said.

Spider returned to his perch with a eagle's view of the bridge watching the younger man go down.

_And so it ends_, Spider thought with a tinge of sorrow,_ his father, my son, and the pilot, finally together, in eternity, after Death_.

His eyes flashed open at the little word he had thought of.

_My son?_ He shook the thought off with a sigh._ He was never a product of my bodily function-._

His mind came to a pause.

_I did invent the new version with my egg sac. _He grimaced. _Doesn't count._

The careful raising of the boy, could it count? Surely?

_But, he is a product of my hand. _

His anticipation continued to grow with each passing second as a grin appeared watching the scene begin to roll on by. He watched as Will returned followed by his father and not shortly there after, the major. Not that long, the young boy arrived. And so did the man that he hated with every fiber of his being standing on the bridge holding a gun then attach a control bolt to Robot and threaten everyone.

Including his _son. Heisnotheisnotheisnotheisnot-he is._

He stared toward the crowd restraining himself from revealing Will's surprise card. _Patience, Spider. _He had to wait for Will. For Will to decide when he wanted Spider to appear and neutralize himself. The moment where Will made it clear that he wanted him to appear. They worked together as a team on a day to day basis and it was essential to their survival. This was just a ordinary Tuesday.

Speaking of which, it _was_ a Tuesday.

"An odd moment for mirth, don't you think?" Smith asked, glaring toward toward the older Will. "What are you grinning at?"

"Look around you, Doctor Smith. At this hostile world. Do you really think a boy could have survived all alone?"

_Ah, my cue._ He torpedoed toward the crowd toward his counterpart.

"Never fear, Smith is here."

And the anticipation was soon to be over.

**The End. **


End file.
